justicefandomcom-20200213-history
The Money Quest
How to do Daily Money Quest Required Level to start: Level 43 Surprisingly, dailies aren't that hard in this game. You will need to get into a full party group, however. In the Garden Dream Server (游园惊梦), there is a lot of English friendly players that are from our discord! Once you get into the group, you'll most likely not be leader which is perfect on your end. Your leader might call for all of their group members to follow, and even if they don't and you get lost, you can just press the hotkey G to automatically go towards them. Your group leader may run a few quests before going straight to the money quests. If you don't have a party but still want to go to the NPC, you can just press the hotkey J and press the second to last tab on the window that pops up (if there's a different, smaller pop up screen, don't be frightened. Just press the colored button to get it out of the way). On the right hand side, there will be an underlined, dark-orange, three character name. Simply press that to auto-path to the NPC. Since there will be a lot of people around the NPC looking for a complete party, simply hop into one. When you get to the old man NPC that gives out the quests, all of the party members must talk to that NPC and pick up the first two green quests he offers. If you press the quests and, after pressing the button on the smaller pop up on the bottom right hand corner, but you don't see a larger window popup with a wall of text, then it means that your Power Level/Skill Level is too low. That's a very easy fix. Press the hotkey K and check the number on the top right, next to the colored button and the green pinwheel like thing.This number changes depending on level. You will need to teleport to your class' skill upgrader and upgrade your skills and, if you haven't already, buy the skill books that he offers. When you finally reach the Skill Level/Power Level required for your level, you are able to take the quests. The leader of the group will lead you into the dungeons. You will need to do the Carriage Dungeon (dungeon A) and the Wood Dungeon (dungeon B) two times each. It will feel like you are doing four dungeons. Both dungeons are pretty straight forward. The Carriage Dungeon is basically you and your group guarding a carriage to it's destination while a bunch of mobs will try to sneak attack on it. The Wood Dungeon is pretty much you and your team trying to defend four stationary carts from a wave of mobs, and when a small break from the onslaught appears you need to go out and collect wood and look for loot crates. Collecting wood is important since a bad party that doesn't meet the goal requirement for the wood could end up getting stuck in that dungeon forever since the round will redo. After doing these two times each, you will have to turn in your dungeon items to a different NPC who will give you copper coins as a reward. Going to get a little technical here: AA + BB = 2 turn ins if you haven't accumulated any of the dungeon items before. So if you turn in daily right after completing it, you can at max turn in the quests twice a day. However, the items for dungeon A and dungeon B can be accumulated--so if you don't turn in the quests one day, but do the money quests again the next day, you can turn in both the quest from the previous day plus the quest you just now completed. If you accumulated the quests, at most you can turn in the quests 4 times a day. You can also turn in these quests at any time. How to know that you have the required quest items? Go into your inventory, or press the hotkey B, and click on the second diamond tab to look at your key items. You should see two yellow colored items, one that looks like two brushes and the other that looks like one stick of wood--both of these should have a small number 2 under them !!It's important to note that your rewards will change depending on your level!! If you find that you can't turn in your quest again after only turning it in once, you need to check your Activity Points. You need to go to your character page, where you can see your equipment, and press the second diamond tab on the left. Here you should see three bars, one blue, one green and the last one yellow. This Yellow bar is your Activity Points. You need at least 45 of these points to turn in one quest. These points aren't that hard to accumulate, but the process is fairly long. ---- If you have any questions, It's highly encourage to visit our discord server and ask the real pros! Category:MMORPG game help